Heretofore, as a curable resin composition employing a fluorinated copolymer, a curable resin composition containing a reaction product of a hydroxy group-containing fluorinated copolymer and an isocyanate group-containing acrylic monomer, and a monomer containing no fluorine atom, has been known (Patent Documents 1 to 3).